Their First Meeting
by cornholio4
Summary: A Oneshot drabble inspired by the announcement from Tom Holland. Peter comes to the Avengers Tower and shares with Tony the first time he had seen him in person.


Tony Stark mused to himself sitting in Avengers Tower waiting for his little protégée Peter Parker showed up. It was several months since he first recruited the fifteen year old teen genius and crime-fighter and he was bonding with the kid. He hoped to do something about his eagerness about wanting to join the Avengers, though right now technically speaking the Avengers consisted of himself and the Vision. Peter was still a kid so he was not ready, maybe when he was at least eighteen they could go over it or something...

Then Happy Hogan's voice was on the intercom saying that Peter was there to see him and he told Happy to send him in. "Hey Mr Stark, I have something I want to show you." Peter told him excitedly bringing a carrier bag with him and putting it on the table in front of him.

Tony grew a smile and said "Well Peter, let's see what you brought." He looked inside and saw it was one of those toy Iron Man masks and toy Repulsors. Was it a few days or weeks after he told the world 'I am Iron Man' that he sighed that deal with Hasbro? He couldn't remember.

"Oh so this is yours? Did you get that recently or was it a childhood toy?" Tony asked remembering how much the kid idolised him and the other Avengers. Peter smiled and nodded.

"I wore it when I went to the Stark Expo with my Uncle Ben and Aunt May, I could not believe it when they told me that they had gotten tickets to it knowing I would love the chance to see Iron Man in person." Peter told him and Tony was deep in thought trying to see if he could think of what Stark Expo it was.

"Uncle Ben put me on his shoulders so I could see War Machine in person when he appeared but then the robots appeared." Peter reminisced and then Tony knew what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah with Vanko and Hammer's little toys, you know there was this one kid who one of the robots got distracted trying to figure out if he was actually me. He had a mask just like this..." Tony said out loud as Peter froze in shock.

"You remembered Mr Stark..." Peter muttered in awe as Tony's eyes widened as the implication set in.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Tony asked knowing the answer and Peter nodded enthusiastically. Tony cleared his throat and said "so when we first talked in your apartment, I had saw you before in person and I never actually realised it. Looks like you got to be a hero yourself Peter."

"Yeah, I already thought you were cool being a billionaire inventor but then you went 'I Am Iron Man'. Uncle Ben had told me that the crazy billionaire with his metal suit was pretty much the closest thing to a comic book superhero the world would ever get, he had to eat his words when Thor came and the Battle of New York happened..." Peter chuckled and Tony shared a laugh with him.

Soon they had gotten to work going over his recent exploits as Spider-Man but when Peter had left Tony had saw he left the toys there. He had then gotten a smirk when he thought of something to do.

The next day Happy had turned up at Peter's apartment with a box and told Peter "Tony gave me this errand; please don't leave your toys in the tower again." Happy told him with a disgruntled groan as he gave Peter the box.

Aunt May looked over his shoulder and smiled when she saw what it was "so you remembered, you had them when you first got to see Iron Man in real life." Peter smiled in returned and took the box to his room.

He brought out of the box the mask and repulsor but then stopped when he had noticed something. "Oh man, I actually have to show Ned this..." Peter muttered in glee when he saw that Tony using a pen marker had autographed the side of his mask. There written on the sides were:

 **To Peter**

 **From Tony**

 **Nice work kid**

He sighed knowing he would have to keep them in a safe place now.

 **Yeah Tom Holland announced as confirmed as Kevin Fiege the kid from the climax in Iron Man 2 (which was before the Amazing Spider-Man movies I remind you) was a young Peter Parker. This is awesome and I had heard of it before back when it was just a fan theory and I supported it. I now take this as fact (as I read on a Youtube comment, I hope the extra who played that kid heard of the announcement and realised he unknowingly played Spider-Man) unlike that statement by Amy Pascal saying that Venom (though I am still cautiously excited for that) and Silver & Black are adjunct parts of the MCU due to Kevin's face during it and the fact that before he maintained that they were not (until Kevin says otherwise I will stand by that stance). I can't wait for Spider-Man Homecoming and it's not much longer now.**


End file.
